Unnamed Chell Story
by EggDude
Summary: I'm not going to spoil much about it, but Chell is in for one hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chell waited in the cornfield, just wondering about the vast yonder that lies ahead, and around her. She had just beaten Wheatley around a hour ago, to her surprise, was a total pushover. And she suprised, too, that GLaDOS let her free. She glanced at the companion cube, her only friend throughout the whole trek through Aperture Science, whom was incinerated, but came back.

Chell had a painful memory about the one test chamber in her second journey through GLaDOS's test chambers. She didn't like the fact that she had no choice but to emancipate the brand new companion cube, that she only met. Chell just shrugged and walked ahead, forgetting the memory, and the crispy companion cube. She walked for hours, or was it minutes? The test subject didn't know, she was walking, and walking for what seemed like forever, until she saw something black glisten in the summer afternoon sun.

It was a pickup truck of course, she had memories, faint ones, albiet. But those were memories of her childhood, her dad used to have one of them. She hesitated a bit, thinking of what would happen if she got in. She didn't knew how to drive, although the cornfield would be a good area to practice doing some radical stunts in it, but then again, guilt may take over. Although it seemed like there was nobody there, the owner of the truck would be pretty much dissapointed when he sees that his truck is pretty much demolished.

Nervously, Chell walked over to the truck, went over to the drivers side and opened the door. She sat down on the drivers seat, she closed the door. She tensed a bit, but relaxed. Suddenly, to Chell's shock, the truck automatically started. A mechanical voice from the console said "Autopilot mode on.", shortly followed by "Scanning for occupants..". Chell was getting nervous, but then she realized, she was trapped in the truck. Suddenly, a 5-point harness appeared from the seat that Chell was sitting in, and it buckled itself. The 5-point harness was now on Chell's body.

After a few seconds of the harness being on her, the harness tightened so it was now snug on Chell. The pads on the harness inflated so it would be more comfortable on her. Suddenly, a lap bar, like you see on roller coasters, came from under the seat and moved to Chell's lap. Chell hated it, she hated every bit of it. She was stuck, she was pinned to the seat as the truck started piloting itself to somewhere Chell didn't know.

After a few minutes, Chell didn't know, it could be hours, but she wasn't sure. After enough hate about her being pinned to the seat, and the restraints that kept her seated, the mechanical voice from the console disabled the autopilot, and two pads came from under the seat, and squeezed her hips. Shortly after, the mechanical voice then said "Engaging vibration mode." The hip-squeezing pads, the pads on the harness, and the seat cushion began vibrating softly. This was when Chell went to sleep.

When Chell woke up, it was early in the morning, and the restraints were gone, the console was deactivated, and everything wasn't vibrating. She got out of the truck, stretched, albeit drowsily, and looked around. She was a different area of the cornfeild. There was a different shed, it was a bit larger than the shed that contained Aperture Science below it. Due to the truck incident, she decided to investigate the equipment shed some more.

After a few minutes of investigation, the equipment shed was pretty run-off-the mill, so Chell went to the door. She was in for a surprise, once more. It was pretty industrial-looking on the inside, the door immediately closed when Chell got in, and there was a strange machine. Before she could react, two mechanical arms grabbed her waist and pulled her over to the strange machine. The strange machine then changed Chell's clothes, and have her a secretary-esque outfit in vein of her original outfit of her second journey through GLaDOS's test chambers. But that was not all, either.

A serum was injected in her right arm, and suddenly made her busty. Chell really didn't like it, because she was content with her body before, but before she could finish that thought, her booty expanded a bit. Then, the two mechanical arms from before, as the strange machine retracted into the ceiling, the mechanical arms grabbed her waist once more, and led her to a elevator. Chell angrily stepped into the elevator, unhappy with her secretary outfit and her new body.

The elevator doors closed, and the elevator went down. Chell was in for one hell of a ride... 


	2. Where is Chapter 2, EggDude?

Well, yeah.

Here's a head's up, guys. This story will technically be on hold, i dont know how long would it will be, but yeah.

I might write more stories, but for now on, keep your seatbelts on and tight, folks! 


End file.
